sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah the Hedgehog
Leah the Hedgehog "Even if the whole world turns there back on you, there will always be one to stand by your side." -Leah the Hedgehog Leah the Hedgehog is a fan based character made by http://www.Leahthehedgehog84.deviantart.com. Backround Story Around 50 years ago, Leah, along with her twin brother Elliot, were created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Gerald was not fully satisfied with the work of Project Shadow and felt guilty about working with Black Doom, so he decided to work on a new project, later naming it Project War and Peace for the whole purpose of the creations. Leah was the more or less good half of the duo, unlike her twin, with the power to control the elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water) and the ability to use her own entity to heal others. Gerald wished to use Leah to heal Maria Robotnik of her disease, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrom. Project War and Peace was finished just as G.U.N. (Gaurdian Unit of Nations) invaded Space Colony ARK. Capturing the duo and taking them to headquarters, G.U.N. reaserched and kept them captive for a few decades, locking them into an anti-aging state.G.U.N. did not see them as a threat, so they erased their memories and planted inside their minds that they were just some kids from Mobius with no parents. The one thing different from them other than Project Shadow was that they could age, but only to a certain number. 16. Later on, Leah and Elliot are stuck in a home for orphans, waiting to be adopted. They get their wish, but only to their dismay. The parents are rich, have a big house, and Leah thinks she finally has a sister to love, even two. This was when she was 10. The family treated Leah as a house maid and nothing more, constantly hurting her, physically and mentaly. Her sister, Shara, even tried to burn of her ear. The only family Leah was lead to belive was her's was that of her so-called Aunt Patty and her cousin, Caralyn the Hedgehog. When Leah turned 14, she and Elliot decided to bust out of their "personal hell." They destroyed the house, stole the family cars (Leah a Mustang Rouche and Elliot a Chevy Camero), and stole all of their identities while they were at it. After that, Leah never saw Elliot again. During the comic (made by Leahthehedgehog84) "Leah's Story," Leah started to regain her memories when Shadow the Hedgehog showed up. He had a request for her from G.U.N. They wanted her to join them, but she constantly refused. Shadow was going to leave when he bribed her with a fake mission that he needed "help" with, wanting to see why G.U.N. was so interested in her and her brother. Throughout the story, they unknowingly gain feelings for each other. As Leah began to remember her past, she unleashed her true power onto G.U.N. headquarters, feeling hatred for what they did to her. She now travels with the Sonic gang along with Elliot and Caralyn, but always spends most of her time with Shadow. Abilities Leah has the ability to control the elements around her. She also can use her entity, or her soul, to heal others. With healing others, she can get very sick if she loses too much of her soul at a time without enough rest. She also has a strange side effect with this. She gives her own memories to the ones that she heals. She also recieves the memories of the last person she healed whenever she has to heal herself. She recives many of her brother's memories this way. Her prefered methods for each element are her fire fists, water jets she shoots out of her hands, earth shaker slam, and she uses the wind to fly.She is just about as fast as Sonic or Shadow, and has major experience with sword skills. She can magically summon her sword at will. Leah suprisingly doesn't need all 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Leah. She only needs one to make the transformation. To replace the other six, she uses her powers to replace them. The negative about this ability is that she becomes emotionally unstable without all seven emeralds. She considers her behavier as if she has "that bipolar disease" during the transformation. She has absolutly no memory of her transormations if less than seven emaralds are used.